


family

by prosodiical



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, four times Kevin thought of the group as family, and one time he admitted it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norah/gifts).



1.  
They always say they clicked right off the bat, but Kevin knows he was friends with Avi first. It's pretty straightforward as to why; the trio have a million in-jokes and being the percussion side of things means Kevin and Avi needed to work together to make sure everything sounds _right_. 

Still, it's not until they're laughing about the whole 'meat and potatoes' comment that Kevin realises how close they are. "I'm definitely the meat," Avi repeats, and Kevin, laughing, gasps out,

"No way are you the meat, you're the potato-like one here," which is when Avi throws a pillow at him.

It's sort of a brawl after that, fluff and feathers everywhere by the time Scott, Mitch and Kirstie get back, and when they look between the two of them for some sort of explanation they say in unison, "He started it."

 _Like an annoying little brother,_ Kevin realises, and grins.

 

2.  
Kirstie's so easy-going it's hard not to like her, and so when she stumbles into the room and flops onto Kevin's bed he's curious. "What's eating you?" he asks, and Kirstie lets out a extra-dramatic sigh.

"Oh, you know," she says, "Scott and Mitch at it again."

"Not - " says Kevin, after a moment to process, and Kirstie laughs, sounding delighted.

"Nah," she says, "just finishing each other's sentences, caught in that weird two-some thing, you know," and Kevin nods.

"Yeah," he says, with a sympathetic smile, "I get it. But, aren't you three," and he waves a hand, hoping it's illustration enough.

"Oh, we're friends," Kirstie says, "but they've always been like that." She rolls her eyes at the ceiling. "It's like you and Avi versus you and me - you guys are basically BFFs, even though we all met at the same time."

"Hey," Kevin protests, "I definitely like you just as much as Avi."

Kirstie gives him a conspiratorial smile. "He is a bit of a dork, isn't he," she says like it's some great secret, and Kevin can't repress his bubbling laughter.

"But if you're worried," he manages through it, "we can be better friends - just say the word."

Kirstie gives him a bright smile in response, says, "You'll regret that later!" as she jumps up again to leave, but at the door she looks back over her shoulder. "Hey," she says sincerely, "Thanks."

"No problem," Kevin calls out after her, and just like that she's slotted herself a place shaped a bit like a sister in his heart.

 

3.  
It's really only fitting that Scott and he eventually butt heads, though he didn't think it'd be over this.

"We can't," Scott's saying intently, and Kevin rubs the bridge of his nose and sighs.

"We can just rearrange it," he says. "If you take the other line and Avi takes the baritone - "

"Then we'll be missing the bass harmony," Scott argues, looking frustrated. "Look, it's okay if you don't want to, but." He stops and gives Kevin a suspicious stare. "Why don't you want to sing?"

"I'm a beatboxer," Kevin says, too quickly. There's no 'singer' appended to his name, not anywhere, and while he knows he can carry a tune he's not much better than that. "Not a singer."

"Hey," Scott says, "we all know you can hold a note as well as the rest of us - come on," he says entreatingly, "it'll be great. Five-part harmonies, or I can practice my beatboxing - "

"You, beatboxing?" Kevin says, tone dubious, and Scott laughs.

"Hey," he protests, "I might not be a pro like you, but I can totally beatbox - "

"Really badly," chimes in Mitch, peeking his head in the room, obviously looking for something as he wanders out again. "Stick with your voice, Stephanie."

"I am a completely acceptable beatboxer," Scott says, laughter in his voice. "Shut up."

"Sure," says Kevin, amused, and Scott grins at him.

"You'll do it, right?" he says, challenging. "Look, we all had to start somewhere; it's not like your trumpet-thing's all that different."

Kevin sighs, knowing he's right. "Fine, okay," he says, shaking his head, "if I can see this supposed beatboxing of yours."

"Supposed -!" Scott gasps with exaggerated outrage. "Oh, I'll show you - it's on, Kevin Olusola, it's on."

Laughing, Kevin chucks a throw pillow from the couch at Scott's head and books it, and thinks they're starting to be something like family as Scott chases him around the room.

 

4.

It's a freezing Sunday when Kevin realises he's probably going to need some more winter clothes. He debates with himself for a moment, but Mitch's number is already in his phone, so he rings it up.

Mitch laughs over the phone. "I don't think our styles really mesh," he says, but agrees anyway, and it's only twenty minutes later when he's knocking on Kevin's door.

There's something about Mitch - a little uptight, a little fussy sometimes - that makes Kevin roll his eyes and laugh, but he has great taste in music with interesting dance beats and he humours Kevin's taste in clothing while offering up suggestions. "Ugh, no," Mitch says, "try this," and Kevin slips on the jacket and eyes himself in the mirror.

"Maybe I should stick to internet shopping," Kevin says, a little wry, and Mitch laughs.

"Don't be me," he says, "you won't believe the junk I impulse-buy."

"That stuff you two hide in your closet?"

Mitch winks, sly. "Can't let it fall out," he says, grinning, and starts humming a tune - _In the Closet_ \- that makes Kevin laugh. 

"I'll get it," Kevin decides, and while they're wandering around for lunch and discussing DJing Kevin realises there's something strange and easy about it, looking out for Mitch as they go, like he's the baby brother Kevin wants to take care of. _We're practically family,_ he realises with amusement, and doesn't tell Mitch what's so funny when he laughs.

 

+1.  
It made him smile, learning the words for their little number song appearance, and it's hard for Kevin to keep a straight face as Avi wrestles with the plush cow that's been foisted on him, but he manages it, the video and recording both.

"Five people in my family," he sings, and later he knows they'll all jab him about the knowing on his face - but, he thinks, that's what family's for.

Of course, he can't take Mitch's, "Yeah, you're the mom, of course," lying down; things get a little hectic, but Kevin eventually comes out on top as Dad #2.

"Why am I not Dad one," he gripes, lying on the floor with the rest of them, everyone exhausted and grinning.

"Because," Avi says, like that's a reason in and of itself, and Kevin laughs. He could do worse.


End file.
